


Collateral damage

by AMspeed



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, I'm projecting onto Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMspeed/pseuds/AMspeed
Summary: A small one shot about the thoughts and feelings of one Tommy Shepherd
Kudos: 6





	Collateral damage

Rubble, hit the floor. Large bursts of lights continually ran past the point. Everything was crashing down , rocks , bricks and paper flew everywhere. A few squeaks and cracks could be heard. It was so quick ,it was rapid. none was too sure what was happening but they knew it was destructive and that's all that had mattered. The debris was raining down and everyone was confused but they were also overjoyed , that the terror of the building was over. Granted It was a metaphorical terror but to the children it was a full terror. but it was worth it.

He was so filled with rage, he'd not only been in a cage but also blamed for all the failings in his life. Parents had blamed him for their divorce, as if he could help being born, or it all going sour for them. They couldn't blame a then 7 year old for a divorce. But they did, and now they were facing the consequences of their actions and errors. Frightened eyes, stood out in the crowd. They heightened the chaos, everything was a whirlwind. time stood frozen as all the anger out of the boy was exerted.

The school was vaporized and the paper, along with the books , chairs , tables, all the artwork. Anything that made the school unique was now turn apart, in the instant and no one could do anything. The green eyes pierced through. despair flashed across them but anger remained, the boy was not sorrowful for his actions but rather for fallout of what he'd done. Within the storm, he was frozen. Everything swirling around and he stood calm. It was vaporised the whole school. People were safe but the boy was not. Rage was an uncontrollable emotion and Tommy was too young too control it.

dumm … dumm …. dumm…. 

that how his heart pulsed as they tested him and tested , forcing the peak of physical form onto him. limits were pushed and the young boy was fragile and unbound. After the events of the school they had placed him into a high level prison. They considered him a threat ,a high level one as well. So they max guarded him. He held so much power at just a young age. so it was only logical for the government to monitor him while in detention but none expected them to full on , try to turn him into a young weapon, luckily for Tommy or maybe unluckily he was also placed on a young avengers fail safe list , in-case of necessary need for heroes. they hadn't followed him or anything and they certainly didn't know the extent of his powers   
The young avengers, were an already established group. They were recognised and a strong team. Trusting each other fully. They had a system and their system was fine , and you know the saying , don't try and fix what ain't broken. So they stayed a tight nit unit. A core 4 working in tandem with each other. But yet here they were searching with Jarvis to try and find a few more members. They were in desperate need. Recently valued member, Hulkling, had been taken by kree and the team needed all the man force they could get.

Together the small band of brothers , got ready to help Tommy escape , guards were going left right and center. People were alot more chill once the main but undercover avengers , said they had clearance to take the boy. But the danger hadn't ended there. The jail had been doubling as a secret weapons base as well , so it could be assumed the group would face a few unsavoury people together. And Tommy was ready , his speed hadn't ran through him in so long. He was yearning to be fast again. A destructive force of nature. 

Quickly disposing all the guards , the teenagers , ran quickly to the nearest exits. Once they'd reach they took a break. Tommy's heart was beating , pulsing hard against his chest. He'd never done so heroic , it was kinda cool. His palms were clammy but no-one would notice , they were more invested in getting out of here.

A faint red light wrapped around the group. They'd gotten so close to exiting ,it was the last hurdle. And that's when it all came crashing down. The girl with them had began to ask questions. It was curious , they had rescued a boy and then bam he's the exact copy of one of your members. Just a little strange. Tommy himself was thrown off. Him and the other boy were replicas of each other. From the eyes , to the mouth. Even their posture was the same , it was spooky.

There was no time to dwell on this, and soon the team continued on out of the place. Beating a few more guards. Finally they got out and it was there , that the young teens explained why they needed Tommy. 

Working in a team. Well he wasn't used to that but he'd be willing to. Especially as they'd all seemed so polite and kind , he wouldn't want to not give back the kindness they'd shown him. Taking up the offer of helping to save their missing member.

It was a long but we'll thought out mission. They had to fight a few of these alien type of things , that was rad. But other than that it was strange , they got the boy back and that was cool. Tommy stood side by side with his non twin , twin. Everything kinda felt right working with the team , his rage wasn't as overbearing as normal. It was serene.

He was sad , it felt like apart of the jigsaw puzzle had been solved but was now missing , the young hero's had ignited a passion inside of himself. And because of this , he seeked them out and asked for a spot on the team. Luckily for him they agreed and it felt whole and right. Maybe he had a second chance. 

Skies had gone grey , clouds loomed over people now. The world was torn. Tommy had just started to feel at home but then everything goes wrong and a civil war occurs. Marvelous , really. He understood Iron Man's stance on the registration, but as kids they had a little more to worry for. Well that's how the team looked at it , they didn't want people to know them. Causing harm to their family , friends. They would never be able to get jobs , school would become hell for each one of them. So as a team they United with Captain America. Working covertly or underground. It was a struggle but they'd pull through. They always had.

It hadn't been long since he'd joined the team , but he felt like it been a life time. Everyday was a unforgettable memory. A rollercoaster of joy and peace. It felt so right. Him and Kate had become good friends , having fun making fun of thing and being nerdy. Then him and Cassie had the same sense of humour so it was cool , they could crack jokes even at the worse times and they'd be rolling on the floor. It was the simple things with those two that made the world. Then him and teddy , it was civil. There was a bit of friction as it was Teddy that they saved originally. But the two of them grew more fond of the other , and it meant the world. The team had become closer and it really helped in their missions and fights , they were cohesive.

There was one last member that Tommy had grown particular close to. Well that was Billy of course , his none-twin/twin. During the rescue option of Teddy.A Super-skrull had convinently let it slip that the two of them could be the missing children of, Scarlet witch and Vision. And that gave the two of them all the motivation to find out the truth.

Before all this mess , Billy and Tommy had gone on a small mission. They needed closure, and vision had keep saying that Wanda did have 2 children. Scarlet witch proved to be very hard to find. Every time there was lead, it would vanish. The two of them figured this may not work , but they continued.

They'd gone to so many places , seen so much and become good friends they bonded.But the fear looming over them , they could be wrong. The journey had been vast and they made memories for a lifetime , by each others side. They felt like brothers even if they weren't.  
One day a theory was correct and the two followed it. Leading them to New Jersey , the original home of the suspected parents. They entered the home , hoping to find some answers and they did but not in the form they expected. Master pandemonium , taking residence in the home. He took time with the boys , explaining about the events of House of M and how two children were born but seemingly killed. The boys then asked if he knew where Scarlet witch was. His response was cold and told them to stop trying. 

The two of them were defeated , they had answers but now more questions. It was struggling and a constant torment of if they should give up.   
All their family drama had to be put in hold as the civil war heightened, worst of all Teddy had been taken. He was being tortured Infront of Billy. The two of them had been taken by a seeming brainwashed Nova , it was so unusual. Not the mention this all occured directly after a brawl with the runaways , after we'd tried to protect them. Everything was shambles. The only good thing to occur was the new friendship he founded with Molly , she was cool. Unlike some people.

HA , just when you thought normality could be back, no an alien race invades. The young avengers were the first to the scene between them and runaways they held off as many as possible untill some of the big guns showed up. Speed did his best , saved Hulkling twice and man did that feel good.

Finally the world was at a peace. Billy and Tommy , have decided to continue their quest to find Scarlet witch and the team just happened to come along with them. Previously Wiccan had been taken in , after a power surge. They wanted to monitor him but the team set him free and decided to head in their own mission.

They gathered forces along the way , with magneto offering his services. He wanted to see his daughter. Tommy was a little apprehensive but allowed it. He too wanted to know the truth. Magneto took them all to Transia.

Standing there was a tall figure with the blondest , white ,maybe champagney hair ever. Tommy recognised him instantly he was basically his hero , it was Quicksilver.

Their trip was brief and they'd already encountered a Scarlet witch bot , which at the to caused Wiccan to teleport to Latveria. They act from Doom lead the group of heroes to assume that Wanda was being held by him , so they set their sights there in order to save the duo of Wanda and Billy. The team arrived and was able to get Billy pretty quickly , he caught them up to speed on Wanda having no memory of her life and believing she is engaged to Doctor Doom. Pietro let out a huff at that. And they all continued. During the rescue fights broke out. The bots out powered the small group and then the avengers turned up and it ended up as mass brawl , each side taking hits. But it was evenly matched. It took a mysterious rift and iron lad re-emerging for a conclusion to occur.

Iron lad had taken Wanda into the time stream , this had helped regain the memory's that been stored away. When she stepped back out , she embraced the two boys. Billy and Tommy were confused , no explanation was given. Wanda was a bumbling mess , she went through the story of the boys and the day of M. How destructive she was without them. It was finally confirmed , they're family and nothing was going to break them apart.

The while family was there , two sets of twins, Grandad. Partners, Anyone that mattered. And in this moment Tommy noticed how inspiration he took from his real family without even realising.

Tommy hade his suit to be like quicksilver , it's was a replica of sorts. And he was smitten. Yes the twins were aware of their heritage now , so now Tommy had butterflies for two reasons. It was nice , very domestic. His uncle was so much cooler than he'd expected. It was so heartwarming , his whole body had goosebumps and his heart was pumping.

This family meeting was different from being with the host family , the rage that filled him was nonexistent. From his grandfather , he felt hed received his rage and terror sometimes , but also the feeling of justice and doing the right things for you or your survival. 

Its strange , on his material side he had aspects of the male gene , but didn't feel a connection to his mother. He wanted that , Wiccan had a bond , it was only as the family grew much closer that. He felt he took his mother's mind , he mental stability. Sometimes it felt like con,like he wanted to be close to her in someway. But she was one of the strongest people he'd ever seen and took that aspect of her and added it to himself. His mother had become a big part of his life now , it was comforting to know someone would catch him if he fell. He always thought of her , in his bad moments. It was really like she saved him even if she didn't know. 

Tommy even saw bits of vision in himself. Mostly unlikely as his father was a literal android , but he didn't mind. He saw compassion and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, Isabel here, I'm back again. This is a fic I wrote before I'd read children's crusade it's quite a few years olds I originally had it posted elsewhere but now it's here and I hope you enjoyed it   
> Stay happy and healthy 💙💙


End file.
